


The Lion's Angel

by mmcgui12_gmu



Series: Angel Beyond the Wall [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, Stardust (2007), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Self-Aware Mary Sue MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: I'm rewriting a number of elements from my old Godric Stories series on my old account.This story rewrite heavily features an OC in more of The Lord of the Rings and Narnia elements.
Series: Angel Beyond the Wall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Lion's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sky Shall Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566308) by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu). 
  * Inspired by [The Sky Shall Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881240) by [A_Strange_Vessel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel). 
  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182943) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 
  * Inspired by [The Sherlock Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838157) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 
  * Inspired by [Not in Sussex Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384665) by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel). 
  * Inspired by [The Taran Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364963) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



I don’t know if I can say this is the _exact_ moment my life took a dramatic left turn, but it’s definitely a serious contender.

My family went to go see the _Black Cauldron_ movie when it came out the summer of 1985. My twin, John, and I were about to go to kindergarten that fall, and our other brother was nine months younger than us, so... yeah, in hindsight, we might’ve been a _bit_ young too see it. Not to mention we hadn’t actually read the books at that point.

While we were out, we didn’t hear the odd whooshing noises coming from the forest near our home, though I’d notice the after effects in the coming months.

Also, it probably didn’t help we were living in the town that would be fully rebranded as Sleepy Hollow a few years after we, uh, moved away.


End file.
